United under two skies
by Gearman
Summary: I do not own ME/fallout or its characters only the characters i create courier for purpose of the story his skills,special,and perks are at maximum Shepperd made every paragon decision he's from just after ME2 characters will be added along the way possible Tali romance also good Karma all the way on my courier possible meet up with LW and might go into ME3 please review
1. when worlds collide

The courier looked out from his window in the lucky 38 at the glittering city known as New Vegas and then out into the blackness where he knew the rest of his fledgling nation slept in the early hours. He thought of all the events that led to this point, his participation in the second battle for Hoover dam and before that the launching of two nuclear war heads that decimated NCR and Caesars legions forces. After killing mister house he updated the securitrons gathered his allies and then began his assault on what remained of enemy forces before directing power to the Mojave. The NCR retreated peacefully and agreed to a trading treaty. The legion on the other hand even with its leadership dead and its forces scattered still put up resistance, the courier ordered his forces including the BOS, the remnants, the boomers, and his securitrons army to hunt down and destroy any remains of the once great army. That was over two years ago and his new nation was becoming a major power challenging even the NCR, a fact the courier took pride in. the population of the Mojave had boomed with the help of a G.E.C.K the courier constructed with specs from a vault co bunker and the vending machines from the Sierra Madre. He had worked with the kings to construct houses and factories in Freeside making crime and poverty non existent in Freeside. Goodsprings and all the other communities in wastes had benefited by joining together as one nation gaining the benefits of industry, crop production, and a functioning education system. But he wondered was all this worth it he had killed so many, was this peace and growth worth the nuclear fire unleashed on the NCR's and Legions forces weakening one and destroying the other. The Couriers 's thoughts were interrupted by veronica in her high society dress holding clip board walked into the room.

"Time for the weekly report, Rex" Veronica said with her usual upbeat tone "the settlement in Zion has recorded another successful harvest and the tribals are converting to our ways and have begun helping us clear out any remaining hostile tribes."

"Good" Rex said with a nod "how are the New Canaanites taking our increased presence."

"Surprisingly well" Veronica "Joshua Graham is trying to keep the peace knowing it's your people settling in the area."

"Good, how are things going in the divide?"Rex asked.

"Our teams have secured the missile silos and key areas, they have begun a fledgling colony" Veronica answered.

"That's for the best, if any one should get there hands on those war heads ….." He shook his head at the thought.

"Yes I know" Veronica knew how his choice in the divide weighed on her friends mined "now, onto the Sierra Madre. Dean's been revamping security with the holograms and remotely activated traps; Christine's helping the construction drones from the big empty to rebuild and fortify the villa; the super mutant GD is helping the eradication crews destroy the remaining pockets of ghost people at an astonishing rate. Also we've begun to vent the cloud out of the streets."

The courier thought about his friends at the Madre and smiled, he would have to visit them sometime.

"We've managed to build and redesign several of the vending machines and distributed them to the surrounding communities and the strip. The auto docs have been moved to major medical centers and any doctor who requests them has gotten them."

"Is the think tank behaving?" Rex asked.

"Yes, there cooperating with our scientists and have even stopped trying to experiment on them. The cazador and night stalker breeding and training program is progressing steadily and showing positive results. Your brain says hi by the way"

"How are things on the home front?" Rex asked.

"Crop production is up 68% and our factories are producing record amounts of goods. Freeside reports that poverty and crime is decreasing as we build factories and housing with the followers and kings. The Van Graff's have agreed to stop selling to what remains of the fiends so we can finally end them. The great Khans have fortified red rock canyon and are helping with fiend eradication and have started making medicine instead of drugs. The brotherhood and the remnants have merged and are calling themselves the knights. The boomers have started letting trading caravans in and have begun trading ordinance. The death claw nest at quarry junction is still a problem you're going to deal with that hopefully."

"Thank you Veronica, is that all" Rex asked before a loud boom rang out and a flash of light before a large object flew out of the sky and crashed in Freeside.

"Veronica grabs your gear and ED-E" the Courier exclaimed grabbing his sierra Madre security armor, holo-rifle, and combat cosmic knife. What ever the hell it was it landed in an unpopulated area of Freeside, the courier hoped it wasn't an bomb, he hated bombs.


	2. Only joker can crash like that

Commander John Shepard was in the elevator going to the CIC when joker commed him

"Uh, commander we have a problem"

What is it this time the commander thought to him self? Shepard reached the bridge just as the lights on the Normandy began to flicker.

"What's going on" he asked joker

"Well just as we began to approach the planet some kind of massive energy signature came from its surface, whatever it is it's messing with our sensors." The pilot replied.

"Play it safe I don't want any dings in my ship" Shepard said with a chuckle.

"Do not worry Shepard where Jeff lacks in self control he makes up for in his piloting skills" EDI said in her monotone voice.

"Thank you, I think" joker replied.

Just as Shepard was about to continue a flash of blinding light encompassed the Normandy and blackness took them

/

The courier, Veronica, and ED-E exited the lucky 38 and walked through the strip and then Freeside. Veronica was decked out in power Sierra Madre armor and wielded glowing hot saturnite fist, ED-E sported a new set of armor and an updated laser weapon. The area where the object landed was a secret project to repair and build vehicles for transport of goods and people, the project was in its infancy and the Courier hoped that whatever crashed there didn't cause too much damage. As they neared the gate to the site a couple of kings had their guns drawn.

"The king said to let no one but you in boss" one of them said.

The courier nodded and walked through the gate

/

Shepard woke up on the floor of the bridge with a splitting headache. Joker was in the pilots chair pressing buttons "glad your up commanders were grounded and I'm reading a lot of nuclear radiation." Joker said with a grimace.

Shepard hit the com button and checked on the crew, everyone was okay and reporting that the ship seemed okay. The Normandy seemed to have lost power in life support and propulsion.

"Can you give me a visual of the area?" Shepard asked joker.

Joker nodded and brought up camera feeds from around the ship, what Shepard saw gave him a sinking feeling. The area around the ship seemed to be some kind of manufacturing facility. Joker paned the cameras to the surrounding area, a city surrounded them with ruins on its edges. The area surrounding the city seemed to be a desert with buildings dotting it every few hundred feet or so.

What little of the sensors remained powered were picking up three signatures approaching the Normandy so Shepard called Tali and Garrus to the bridge.

"Alright guys were on a foreign planet with an unknown group approaching the ship, were going to asses if their a threat or not" His companions nodded and drew their weapons. Shepard opened the air lock and dropped down onto what looked like a beat up car. The group walked towards the approaching trio making sure to mark any cover in case this got hairy.

The person leading the trio spoke first "who are you and what do you want".

"I'm Commander Shepard of the alliance, what planet is this?" Shepard asked.

"What planet, this is earth bub" the man said with an eye brow raised.

"No this can't be earth, earth isn't an irradiated ruin" Shepard replied.

"It has been since the great war" The courier said "ever since 2077"

"But where are my manners my name is Rex Craster" the Courier put out his hand.

Shepard took his hand and shook it saying "well it seems we both have a lot explaining to do."

After several hours of explanation both groups seemed satisfied with the current situation, at least as satisfied as they can get.

"We would like to speak to your leader" Shepard said.

Veronica giggled and Rex smiled "you're looking at him commander".

"Well then, we need a place to house my people and supplies to repair the ships power core." Shepard explained with a questioning look"and some of my crew needs a specific type of food dextro acid food to be exact"

"I can provide housing, food processors, raw materials and personal to help you fix your ship" Rex replied.

And so they began to pack their equipment and supplies before heading of to the lucky 38.


	3. The opinion line is open

**Alright this chapter is a view into what the crew of the Normandy is thinking about their new surroundings. Also it does gonna be the longest chapter so far. **

Jacob was a little worried about this Rex guy; he obviously was a soldier and apparently the leader of this place. He could provide everything they need to get the Normandy operational, but when he was invited onto the ship he caught Rex looking around like a prospector in a gold mine. The commander better watch his back until he knows he can trust this guy. Lucky for the commander he had Jacob to watch his back.

/

Miranda was furious with the commander, not only had he kept he from his decision to move their people into this lucky 38 he had also decided to begin bargaining with the cretin about what his payment should be. Miranda couldn't get a word in edge wise as the commander and the man discussed their separate worlds and their missions. The man seemed to want his people to prosper in this irradiated hellhole of a world, the man seemed to accept the fact that they came from a universe where a force of intelligent machines was about to destroy them all. Miranda could tell their stay here was going to be hell.

/

Kasumi was packing her toiletries into a small sack and locked the door to the observatory to make sure none of those waste Landers could get her loot. Kasumi wondered what interesting things to steal were out in this city called New Vegas.

/

Garrus was in the main battery deep in thought, the man Rex was certainly a power all his own. The man was charismatic yet not to proud and seemed to resonate a sense of readiness like an enemy was behind every corner. From what Rex had told them about this world that probably was the case. Garrus was a bit worried about his friends and especially Shepard. They were in a completely different universe yet alone a hostile planet. What Garrus really wanted to do was check out some of their hand held energy weapons. One thing Garrus couldn't resist was the chance to dissect a new weapon.

/

Grunt was overjoyed about his current situation; he couldn't wait to test his skills against the wastes mightiest foes. Grunt could tell he was going to enjoy his time in New Vegas.

/

Tali was Nervous she caught the human known as Rex looking at her very strangely as if he was working out what she was exactly. When he asked Shepard who the ships engineer was he pointed to Tali.

"How do you do" Rex said as he took her hand and kissed it "I imagine we'll be working very close in the coming weeks".

"Um...Yes I suppose so" Was her reply.

What flustered her was the apparent disregard for her three-fingered hand usually people shy away from it but Rex seemed to be undisturbed by them. Keelah this is going to be interesting.


	4. Always bring a big stick

**Alright every body I've been away for a while and just now starting this chapter. To answer any questions I didn't write thoughts for every character because I got lazy. If any of you caught it last chapter there's something going on with rex and tail mainly rex because I am a talimancer so get used to it. Also Rex is a good Karma courier but isn't afraid to make a buck by using people.**

Shepard sat in his new room looking around at the retro sty lings even though these were from close to the same year as his time. It had been a week since the Normandy had crashed and they hadn't made any progress on why they had transported into this universe. Rex was going over the ships design with Tali and working on gathering the systems. Shepard hated to admit it but he was kind of jealous of the man, he had never seen Tali as more than a friend but now he was worried about protecting her from this man they hardly knew. After a period of tepidness Tali opened up to Rex's company and support. With his resources and element generators he could repair and even improve some of the Normandy's systems. In exchange for his help Shepard allowed Rex's techs to scan the ship up and down; they were already upgrading the strips systems with microchips making every computer and robot a thousand time more powerful. Rex came through on his offer to synthesize food for Tali and Garrus much to their appreciation. Shepard got off of his bed and went out to the hall of the lucky 38, which he shared with Garrus, Mordin, Thane, Zaeed, Joker, Kevin O'Donnell, Grunt, Jacob, and the other male crew members; while the female crew was housed a floor above. Shepard was dressed in his lightest set of casual clothes to combat the Mojave's relentless heat, his crew had much of the same idea, and everyone excluding Tali had altered their clothing to allow for what little breeze came through the dusty streets of New Vegas to offer its cooling touch. Shepard nodded to his crew before boarding the elevator to the top of the lucky 38. As he rode Shepard thought about the elevators on the SR-1 and the conversations that ensued in its cramped quarters. The elevator stop in the command center which used to be the hotels cocktail lounge had long ago been retro fitted with computer monitors around its edges with Veronica keeping a watchful from her station above the other technicians. The computers had been upgraded with the technology assimilated from the Normandy and now ran more productively.

"Hello Shepard" said the animatronic voice of EDI. EDI was transferred from the Normandy into the lucky 38's computer core that once held the mind of Robert House, now upgraded with Blue box technology it held EDI.

"Hello EDI how is your day going" Shepard said seeing EDI's familiar blue orb on a small screen.

"I am fine Shepard, I am connected to this area's power, communication, android control, and pumping systems" EDI said in reply "I am growing accustomed to being spread out across an entire nation, it would seem that our tech has positively impacted the surrounding communities"

"What do you mean by that" Shepard asked.

"The populace, up to this point, has not been exposed to micro-chips or advanced A.I" The A.I began "now with access to these advances they are taking the already advanced technology of this universe and making it more efficient and powerful. Now with these powerful pieces of tech they seem to be improving their lives tremendously."

"We've only been here a week" Shepard answered in shock.

"We don't live very long in the wastes, so we have to work fast." Rex said walking over to Shepard.

"How are things going with the Normandy" Shepard asked.

"We have her almost operational, but the problem is what we do with her when she's fixed." Rex explained.

"What do you mean" Shepard asked suspicious.

"Mordin has been working with the think tank via land line and hasn't found anything that could have transported you into our dimension." Rex explained "From what he says about your prothean friends we might be dealing with an artifact of theirs"

"Possible" Shepard said with a grimace.

Veronica was watching a display when she noticed shepherd and Rex talking and decided to stay out of any discussion those two had. When they talked you could sense the distrust just under the courtesy. The display in front of her was one of the new holo-graphic displays installed into the command center pinged and veronica's eyes widened.

"REX!" Veronica yelled.

"What" Rex asked as he and Shepard walked over to her station.

"We just got a major power spike that matches the energy signature when the Normandy entered our universe." Veronica said.

"Where did it come from" Rex asked.

"Quarry junction" Veronica answered.

"CRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP" Rex sighed.

"What's Quarry Junction" Shepard asked.

"Just the den of the most dangerous creatures in the wastes, death claws" Rex answered "imagine a giant lizard that walks on two legs and has giant claws".

"Well we need to investigate that site" Shepard said.

"We do, suit up and meet me out front in thirty minutes, and bring Garrus and Zaeed" Rex said as he took the elevator up to his quarters. Veronica pulled her armor out of a locker under her desk and strapped it on. Shepard took another elevator down to the crew's quarters.

Half an hour later Shepard, Garrus, Zaeed, Veronica, ED-E, a Securitron out fitted to carry loads of gear waited in the unforgiving Mojave sun. Rex came out of the Lucky 38 wearing his custom power/leather armor mesh to allow maximum movement capability wilding his cosmic sword, a samurai sword, and a massive bazooka like gun strapped to his back.

"Let's get on our way shall we" Rex said with a grin. When they arrived at the outskirts of the Quarry Rex drew two sniper rifles out of the bot's main compartment.

"These are high powered plasma/laser rifles" Rex explained "since you too know your way around a rifle you'll be my snipers, aim for their legs." The pair took the rifles and made a few firing gestures.

"Veronica and ED-E you will stay at the entrance to the Quarry and stop any death claws from leaving the area." Veronica nodded and ED-E beeped "while Shepard and I head into the quarry to take on the mother and the adults."

Shepard loaded a fresh thermal clip into his assault rifle and double checked his armor before saying "what make you think you're running the show here, I'm an experienced soldier with years of battle experience."

"Okay, Mr. Years of battle experience, do you see any flaw with my plan" Rex asked annoyed.

Shepard began to speak but realized that Rex's plan made a lot of sense

"No"

"Good now guys take position" Rex said smiling.

As the others took position Shepard and Rex were left alone.

"Look, I get that you're the big bad leader on the Normandy and it unnerves you that I can lead just as well as you can" Rex said as he fiddled with something in the Securitron's main compartment.

"I am not unnerved by your leadership skills it the fact that you took over my crew and ship" Shepard answered.

"Does it also have something to do with the fact that you all are completely dependent on my resources" Rex said.  
"No that has nothing to do with it, what you are doing anyway!" Shepard asked.

"Preparing a little surprise for the death claws" Rex answered "you see these Securitrons are equipped with a small micro-fusion reactor that when hooked up to several plasma grenades will cause a massive overload in both the grenades and reactor."

"A very nasty surprise indeed" Shepard said.

Rex finished his task and closed the hatch on the compartment before speaking into his pip-boy "Is everyone in position?"

"Yes" came Garrus's voice.

"I'm there" Came Zaeed's

"Beep"

"I'm rusting over here" replied veronica.

"Alright lets go" Rex said as he and Shepard entered the quarry.


	5. When Death claw met Knife

**Alright it's time for some deathclaw action; let's see whose ass will get pulled out of the fire. Will Shepard and Rex find out what brought the Normandy to this universe? Or will they perish at the hands of the nest mother? Well that would be a pretty crappy thing to do wouldn't it? I'm also trying to write longer chapters so yeh enjoy. **

Shepard and Rex walked into the quarry taking cover behind a boulder. Rex looked to the two sides of quarry; once he saw Zaeed and Garrus take up their positions he crouched down and said "One last thing before we do this, aim for the legs and then try to do as much damage as you can before they get to your position".

"Why?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not sure how thick that armor is but a deathclaw can kill a power armored man with a few hits; so I wouldn't get too comfortable, move around as much as you can and for the love of god do not shoot the babies first." Rex answered.

"Okay, what are you going to do without a gun?" Shepard asked.

"Guns are for amateurs" Rex said as he stood up and ran at three deathclaws drawing his sword. The Deathclaws saw the man running at them and ran at him. Rex dodged the beast's claw and sliced its arm of before spinning around plunging his blade into the beast's neck. With one fluid motion he drew his blade from the beast and plunged it into the throat of the second deathclaw before stabbing the third in the eye from its exit point. Shepard watched in amazement as his new ally utterly destroyed three of massive beast in the span of thirty seconds. The commotion caused some more deathclaws to take notice of Shepard; two beasts ran at him with snapping teeth and slashing claws. He readied his assault rifle and fired several rounds into the pair's legs; this caused the beasts to slow almost to a crawl, even with this handicap they took two more thermal clips to bring them down. Garrus and Zaeed were faring much better with their new weapons bringing three deathclaws down each with little trouble. Suddenly the quarry shook with hundreds of roars as a massive group of young, adult, and baby deathclaws came running at Shepard and Rex. Rex whistled and the Securitron sped by him; when it reached the horde of deathclaws it blew up into a ball of greenish white light that encompassed the whole of the horde. When the light faded there were nothing left but large piles of dust left as any sign of quarry's previous inhabitants.

"Well that was easy" Shepard said with a triumphant yell.

"It's not over yet, we still have to take out the mother" Rex said with a determined look around the quarry.

At that moment they heard a roar that made the horde's sound like it was a kitten's. The mother stepped into the light form her den, truly a beast, the mother was at least five times the size of a regular deathclaw and pitch black and even darker eyes. She ran at Shepard and Rex with a speed that could rival a car; Rex at her screaming his sword drawn over his head; the mother flung her arm and batted Rex back a few hundred feet. The mother turned her attention to Shepard who began firing wildly into the mothers head, Shepard stumbled and fell onto the ground the mother raised a clawed paw and brought it down. Just before impact the mother's chest exploded out words spraying Shepard with gore. The mother fell on her side dead with Rex standing about a hundred feet back wielding the smoking bazooka like weapon with a smile on his face. Rex holstered the weapon and walked over to Shepard and helped him up.

"What was that?" Shepard asked wiping Deathclaw from his armor.

"An experimental ballistic weapon designed to rip open air craft" Rex answered "I decided to bring it along just in case the mother was a problem".

"Thank god you did" Shepard said with an exasperated sigh.

After the others joined them veronica pulled out her pip boy and used the new holographic display to show the exact location of the power surge.

"The power surge came from the den" Veronica said "it seems to be located directly beneath it."

The group headed into the den where a large hole was emanating a faint green light. Shepard and Rex dropped down into a small cavern with smooth metallic walls. At the center of the cavern was a large object that looked like an anvil with three flat prongs pointing in three directions. Shepard walked over to the device and placed his hand on it; the device hummed and began to glow before a small orb shot out of it resting at the top of the cavern. A beam of light shot out of the orb and then stopped about five feet from the floor; the beam then broke into hundreds of other beams until it displayed the image of a prothean (I'm not going to describe it because I don't really know how).

"Hello Humans" The V.I said in a fractured voice.

"How can you speak English?" Shepard asked.

"I scanned your mind and downloaded the default language of your civilization" Answered the V.I

"Was it you that brought us here?" Shepard asked.

"No, it was my counterpart in your universe that brought you here" the V.I stated "I was designed by the protheans to bring help from other universes in our war with the reapers, but it ended before we could activate the plan."

"So this universe's protheans lost the war too" Shepard said disappointed.

"I did not say that" The V.I said

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked.

"After the Reapers finished this cycle they retreated to dark space to slumber; the scientists on Ilos who were overlooked in the reapers attacks used the conduit to travel into dark space and destroyed the sleeping reaper forces with several powerful Element Zero warheads through their sacrifice the entire galaxy was saved the torment of reapers horrible plans."

"So no reapers coming to destroy me that's a plus" Rex said laughing.

"But why did your counterpart in my universe bring us here? " Shepard questioned.

"Most likely it was disturbed by something and when you entered its broadcast range it activated" The V.I stated.

"So can you send us back?" Shepard asked.

"Unfortunately I was damaged during a solar storm on my way to earth but my creators didn't notice" The V.I answered.

"I have a question" Rex said.

"What exactly does that mean?" Rex asked.

"I was deactivated in the last cycle and couldn't begin my repair sub-routine until I was re-activated by the Normandy's arrival" The V.I explained "It would take at least ten years for me to return optimal functionality".

"TEN YEARS" Shepard said shocked "The reapers would already have arrived and began their destruction".

"Do not threat human, I can return you to the exact moment when you entered this universe" The V.I said.

"How many ships can cross over?" Rex asked.

"I was designed to bring entire fleets across the bridge safely" The V.I answered.

"What are you getting at Rex" Shepard questioned.

"Think about it Shepard even with all this technology at our disposal the earth is dead and were living of its dying breaths no matter how much we try to repair it we'll never ever fix it" Rex said "In ten years I promise you that I can have a fleet of ships ready to help you take on those reapers and all I ask is that I can find a suitable home for my people".

"You would put everything at risk just on the chance that we beat the reapers?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard you don't understand us do you?" Rex asked chuckling "everyone in New Vegas and the Mojave, all ten thousand, are willing to take a chance, no matter how small, to better their lives and give their children a better future".

"Alright you and your people may come through with us as long as you bring a fleet capable of fending of the reapers." Shepard said reaching out his hand.

"Well then we better get to work" Rex said shaking Shepard's hand.


	6. Love over the lights of New Vegas

**So chapter 6 is here can't believe the awesome reviews from everybody and thanks for knowing my story is appreciated give yourself a pat on the back This chapters going to be slower and no action. There will be a lot of Tran's dimensional couplings **

Rex awoke in his room three weeks after the quarry raid with a smile on his face. Today was the day that he was going to take Tali to dinner; he had his chef prepare a special dextro acid dinner, a traditional Qaurian dish he downloaded from the Normandy's computer. Over the last few weeks Rex and Tali grew closer and began spending more and more time together; to the surprise of both they started to develop feelings for each other. Rex had asked Tali the previous day and she had blushed (even though no one can see it) and accepted with a little hesitation. Rex was going to take her to his favorite spot in New Vegas after they ate and was very excited about it. Contrary to popular belief Rex actually had a very small list of partners in his life, believing that quality beat quantity any day. And Tali was certainly a quality girl smart, strong, considerate, and she knew her way around a shotgun. Rex had to admit that this girl was pulling the strings of his heart and she didn't even know it.

Tali awoke in her room and got up before activating her suits hygiene functions. When she walked out into the hall she passed Jacks room from which she heard Jack screaming at her current victim and Tali decided to move on. Tali was excited for that night; when Rex asked her she blushed a shade of crimson. Over the past weeks Tali had gotten closer and closer to Rex and couldn't deny that she felt something for him. This attraction was nothing like the childish attraction she felt to Shepard when she met him; that attraction was that of a child worshiping her hero but this was the attraction between two people who have similar tastes and engineering skills. This was a true attraction and if Rex didn't mind her physiology she might as well see where this takes her.

The construction of the ships is normally overseen by the Normandy's head engineers including Tali and Rex with his team of engineers including veronica but since Tali and Rex were occupied Veronica was overseeing the construction of the fleet. The fleet would be composed of one hundred combat and exploration ships and one hundred colonizers and transport ships. Even though half the fleet was made up of non-combat ships these were not to be trifled with; they were equipped with several defensive features including a massive shield that was a mixture of the Normandy's kinetic barrier and New Vegas's shield tech. each of the colonizers are equipped with a beam version of the G.E.C.K a powerful beam capable of ripping through almost anything. The war ships ranged from frigates that looked aesthetically like the Normandy that were lightly weapon with reproductions from the Normandy's weapons, the next class of ship were called Destroyers a massive ship that looked like a massive pillar with two thrusters on its size, and the third class was something the resembled a dreadnought and was equipped with a massive version of Rex's weapon that destroyed the deathclaw mother. Each was equipped with laser and plasma weaponry which, much to the surprise of the Normandy crew, ripped through kinetic barriers and possibly even the reapers barriers. Each of the ships contained hundreds of fighters that looked like small verti-birds equipped with laser and plasma cannons. With the help of the construction zones and the element generators they projected that they could build ten ships every six months with thousands of fighters they could build a massive fleet to move their people in ten years. They finally accomplish the dreams of humanity long erased by the nuclear fire; the dream to reach the stars and unveil the unknown. Right now the people of the Mojave were being taught the maintenance and operating skills needed to keep the ships running, they were also being taught how to work the combat functions of the fleet. Under Rex's orders the boomers reprogrammed their flight simulators and were now beginning the process of training the people of the Mojave to pilot all forms of space craft. Even the children of the wastes were trained in maintenance and repair; the older children who already knew how to wield a weapon were training in maintenance and firing of the main guns. There was no time for childhood in the Mojave especially now.

That night Rex had just finished getting ready when he heard the buzz of his elevator sound. Rex ha found a pristine set of evening ware at the big empty and had it tailored to his frame. Standing just outside of the elevator was Tali looking rather aimlessly.

"Good evening miss vas Reya" Rex said (I'm using her ship name because in my game she was acquitted of all charges.)

"Oh, hello Rex thank you for inviting me to dinner" Tali said with a hint of anxiety.

Rex led her down the stairs to the dining area where several dishes were waiting on its table. They sat down and Rex said "I looked up some popular recipes that are popular among Qaurians in your universe, and my food processor accepted the data flawlessly"

"Oh well thank you" Tali said tasting the food "Keelah this tastes amazing!"

"I hoped you would like it" Rex said with a satisfied smile on his face, he began to eat his dinner which was a favorite in the waste land, a Brahmin steak prepared with a mut-fruit sauce.

"So I've been reading the ships codex and I'm fascinated by your people Tali" Rex began "You were forced from your home world and stilled survived and are still trying to make your lives better, reminds me of my own people."

"Well, thank you but it's been hard on us as a people and the fact that our immune systems have turned against us only make it harder" Tali replied shocked that this human was actually interested in her people "most people think that were thieves and liars, a lot of bad blood was left between us when the Geth started to cause havoc around the galaxy"

"I can understand how things change when you invent something that powerful" Rex said thinking about humanity's fall after the bombs were dropped "From what I understand from talking to Legion after the heretics were destroyed the remainder of the Geth is peaceful".

"That has yet to be seen" Tali replied "This war has brought so much pain to my people, it even cost my father his life".

"I'm very sorry to hear that" Rex said "My own parents have passed away"

"Oh, how did it happen?" Tali asked.

"When I was about six-teen my father went out to scavenge some parts from cars to sell and accidentally activated a trap set by some raider years before and was killed almost instantly" Rex explained "and my mother died a year later from some disease that came through the area, after that I became a courier for the Mojave express and the rest as they is history".

"You've been alone since you were six-teen" Tali said astounded "Even if a Qaurian loses both their parents their shipmates are still there for them."

"In the wastes there are only so many good people around and I was lucky enough to find the best of them, my companions, so in a way after years of searching I found a family" Rex said thinking of his friends.

"I suppose we both found a family that way" Tali said looking at Rex with luminescent eyes "The crew of the Normandy kind of adopted me during my pilgrimage".

After they finished eating Rex said "So Tali would you like to see New Vegas in all its glory".

Not really knowing what he meant Tali just nodded.

Rex led Tali to his balcony where the sun was just setting, as the sun fell behind the horizon all of New Vegas burst into light. Over the past two years a tradition had developed where all the denizens of New Vegas decorated their homes with thousands of lights and at night they switched them all on in a dazzling show of luminescence. Tali took Rex's hand in hers and leaned into him. Rex smiled and returned the contact; and so they stood there enjoying each other's touch for almost an hour as they watched the bustling city of New Vegas begin its nightly routine.

**Next chapter a character from Fallout 3 will make an appearance for that. **


	7. Oh great more UFOs

Five months after Tali and Rex had their dinner the crew of the Normandy had more or less settled into their new roles in this universe. Jack and Grunt taught the most violent and super mutant recruits fighting skills while Mordin and Chakwas worked with the wasteland doctors to improve their skills. Zaeed, Garrus, and Thane were teaching the special operations unit named the furies their skill with stealth, sniper rifles, and explosives. Samara was in the process of making the Female Knights into her own version of justicars while legion was performing upgrades on many of the robots to make them as geth like as possible without making them sentient. Kasumi was using her talents to keep an eye on the NCR as a favor for Rex while Miranda, Kelly and Jacob helped keep the Mojave's communities connected with their leadership. Tali, Rex, and Shepard oversaw the construction of the ships and their subsequent tests, the first batch of ships were almost ready. Where skeletons stood Massive colony ships take their place, the ships when ready would be put through tests in the field to make certain they would survive the trip to the other universe and altercations with reapers. Rex was going through plans for the capitol ship that would head the fleet when Tali came up behind and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey You" Rex said turning around and kissing her face mask "how are the Agri-systems doing"

"There functioning perfectly and the factory sections of the ships are functioning at peak efficiency" Tali said.

"Good, I still can't believe were doing this; I mean moving my entire population into another universe with ships based on technology from said universe" Rex exclaimed "and of course, I'm in love with a beautiful alien"

"And I'm in love with a crazy irradiated human who thinks I'm beautiful but hasn't even seen my face" Tali said brushing.

"I don't need to see it to know that you're the most beautiful being in two universes" Rex replied making Tali blush.

"Alright you love birds knock it off" Shepard said as he entered the room.

Shepard kept the workers working and oversaw their breaks and sleeping quarters. Shepard was settling into his new role rather well considering the mundane nature of it.

"So how are the workers doing today?" Rex asked.

"Their surprisingly happy to do manual labor" Shepard answered with a chuckle "I guess the hot food and soft beds is responsible for that."

"And the hope for a better future is a great motivator as well" Rex said. Suddenly a siren went off and a massive disk descended from the sky.

Alyssa, the lone wanderer, sat in the captain's chair on Mother Ship Zeta looking over read outs of the ships inhabitants. She was still tired from evacuating the remaining population of the Capitol wasteland. Less than a week earlier the last of the enclave's forces had released a retro virus that destroyed the mind of any one and turned them into a snarling monster that died off in three days. Alyssa had gathered the uninfected of every community, including vault 101, and loaded them into the ship before destroying the area with the death ray. It was the only choice left to them after the virus entered project purity and poisoned most of the populace and her companions excluding Fawkes and dogmeat. She was now searching for the city of New Vegas she had heard about from the trade caravans, hoping they would take her and her people in. What little of the scientist she saved from project purity were now accessing the ships systems through a translator program developed from prisoner logs and were making progress. They now had control of the ships flight controls, weapons, Archives, and engineering core using the aliens advanced tech to make food and meds for the small population of the ship.

"Mam were right above New Vegas" said Elliot Tercorien.

"Good Take us down and open a channel" Alyssa ordered.

"**N**ot this again" Rex said with an exasperated sigh.

"What are the odds that you would get to see two alien ships landing in the same year" Shepard asked.

"I don't even want to try to figure that" Rex replied.

The ship landed just outside the city limits in a clearing stirring up dust. The ship seemed to be segmented into two areas, the main ship and a bay for a large ray gun. Rex, Tali, Shepard, and some of the newly trained soldiers arrived at the scene about half an hour after the landing.

"Does it look like anything from you universe?" Rex asked.

"It doesn't match any of the signatures from our universe so it must be from yours" Tali said.

"Well, whatever it is it speaks English, we received a com that it comes in peace" Rex said.

The side of the ship opened and a cat walk extended to the ground, two people walked down the cat walk, one was a woman who was slender but very obviously muscular and the second was a hulking super-mutant. As the pair walked down, Rex motioned for his men to lower their weapons and said "Well at least they aren't aliens".

The women walked up wearing a leather duster and a cowboy hat; she wore a look of grim determination. The duster was marked with the wear and tear of walking the wastes, she walked with an acquired sense of authority that showed in the way she surveyed everyone before her before zoning on Rex.

"You, I assume you're the leader" The women said as she approached Rex and company "I am Alyssa and I command this ship we are looking for a re-settle".

"Well you better come to my office" Rex said leading the women to the lucky 38.

After hours of deliberation and arguing Rex and Alyssa came to an agreement somewhat akin to the deal Rex made with Shepard. Alyssa would allow for Rex and Shepard's Techs to scan the ships tech and files to help improve the growing fleets design while Alyssa and her people would be under a probationary citizen ship until they can be trusted. The crew would be given food and a temporary work assignment while they are interviewed by Doc Mitchell to see if their all there. With the Tech from the alien ship the fleet would gain even more combat and defensive advances especially the death ray.

Over the next three months most of the people were placed in the areas where they could be of use. Shepard and Alyssa spent more and more time together working long night s making sure the workers stay happy and productive. Something happened between Rex and Tali, both seemed to have a skip in their step and when Kasumi asked Tali what was up all she said was "I can't tell you, but it was totally worth it". And so the people of both worlds settled into a comfortable routine.


	8. A wedding

**So last time I didn't talk to you guy's so how's it going. Well this chapter is set four years after the last so there is a little time skip because I didn't want to wright another date night and so Shepard and Alyssa have a relationship as well as a few other people. (I'm not telling) Oh wait I am. **

Rex sat in his office overlooking the half completed fleet he would one day lead into another world to fight a war with an enemy he couldn't even begin to imagine. He and Tali had moved in with each other three years ago and were now happily living together. The fleet had exceeded the expectations of everyone out flying the Normandy and was able to take hits from mini nukes to key areas and still be able to run perfectly. Half the fleet was ready ahead of schedule and all of the completed ships functioned perfectly, A few months earlier the NCR attacked with a major offensive only to be repulsed by the overwhelming power of the war ships. That coupled with the new troops trained by the Normandy's crew would allow New Vegas to stay dominant until the departure date. As he looked down on the busy streets he took pride in the fact that his people were working so diligently, the other communities in wastes were pitching in too. They built amenities to fill the ship like radios, games, casual clothing, toys, tools, and best of all a new form of spread for toast or sandwiches that the inventor called Nuka-tella. Rex got out of his chair and exited his office taking the elevator down to the control room, where he was greeted by a small person running into his leg.

"How are you today Sharon?" Rex asked.

"I'm great uncle Rexy" the three year old Sharon Shepard replied.

"Where's your dad?" Rex asked.

"He's playing with uncle GarGar" the little girl replied.

"Sharon" Alyssa said as she walked into the room "you have to stop running off"

"But mommy how else am I going to get to see the whole wasteland" Sharon asked.

"By holding my hand when I take you out there" Alyssa replied.

Rex laughed as he reentered the elevator and took it down to the main floor. As he exited the Lucky 38 Rex looked around at the strip; Gomorrah was turned into housing for the workers and the ultra-lux was turned into a massive restaurant/cafeteria to meet the needs of all of the people coming for work. The tops had been turned into an armory and training center and that was Rex's destination. To keep their skills sharp Garrus and Shepard sparred every Thursday and their fights were getting wilder. Their last fight had demolished three walls and had depleted a rather large amount of stimpaks. Rex found Shepard and Garrus in the sparring ring in the middle of a fight; Shepard was dodging Garrus's flurries and returning them with gusto. Rex waited until they were done and motioned for Shepard to follow him.

"What's up?" Shepard asked.

"I wanted to ask you a question" Rex replied.

"What is it?" Shepard asked.

"Well Tali and I have decided to get married, in a ceremony with customs from both cultures" Rex replied.

"That's great" Shepard said.

"I was wondering if you would be my best man" Rex asked.

"It would be my honor" Shepard said "But only if I get to throw you a bachelor party".

Tali was ecstatic about Rex's proposal to marry her she was so happy she didn't notice her door open and a blurry form enter.

"What are you so excited about" Kasumi said de-cloaking.

"Oh, Kasumi, well Rex asked me to marry him last night and I was hoping you would be the Maiden of honor" Tali said.

"It's maid of honor and yes I would love to" Kasumi said "And it's about time that idiot proposed, I mean you have been living together for three years."

Three weeks later...

The wedding was to be held outside on one of the new green parks created by the G.E.C.K for the use of New Vegas's residents. Thanks to the codex the wedding plans consisted of several Qaurian customs and several Human ones as well. Tali would wear her normal suit but with several fabric attachments to make it more formal. Rex would wear a tux he got from dean and his usual spiky red hair was slicked back and he was scrubbed raw by Victoria. Victoria had developed a relationship with Jack and they were now living together; she had gotten used to cleaning things thoroughly. The actual "alter" was made of a piece of the Normandy's bulk-head that was scrapped during its repairs. The alter would be covered in flowers cloned from the Gene-maps of Rannok's flora and with flowers grown in the wastes. A large tent had been set up not far from the Alter to house the reception.

Rex stood in his tux at the alter with growing anticipation looking at the people gathered to watch he and Tali wed. Shepard stood on his right with Garrus, Raul, and Arcade standing in a row; while Kasumi stood to the right with Jack, Veronica, and Samara. In the crowd sat the entire crew of the Normandy and the rest of Rex's companions. The band, once the tops musicians, began to play and everyone looked down the row to where Tali was standing. She was dressed in her suits attachments, a long flowing dress with a pattern that blended perfectly with her suit and was holding a bouquet of Qaurian flowers. Her arm was entwined with EDI's who was downloaded into a manufactured body (Basically ME3 Version). When they reached the alter EDI sat down by Joker, who put his arm around her and Doc Mitchell began:

"We are gathered here today unite these two soul's lives, ships, and hearts together in matrimony. This union formed despite the separation of two universes and countless miles."

The Doc looked at Rex and said "Do you Rex vow to keeps her safe, to always welcome her into your heart and ship, to care for her in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in happiness, in death and in life?"

"I do".

"Do you Tali vow to keep him safe, to always welcome him into your hart and home, to care for him in sickness and in health, in sorrow and joy, in death as in life?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you each other's Saera" (I'm using some Qaurian words from now on if you have a problem look it up.)

Rex planted a kiss on Tali's visor to the applause of the crowd. The pair held each other's hand as they walked through the cloud to the reception tent. After about an hour of eating and drinking Shepard clinked his fork on his glass and said "All of you shush I got a speech, Not too long ago I met Tali a nervous freaked out Qaurian that couldn't even find her way around the Citadel, but over the years she has grown into a beautiful and wonderful woman. So Rex you better keep her happy or you're going to have to deal with me."

Tali blushed and Rex took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze before taking a swig of his drink. After the laughter subsided Veronica stood up and said "Now I want to say a few things about my best friend Rex, this man is the greatest man ever to walk the Mojave he single handedly took down Mr. House, the NCR, and Ceaser's legion. But more than that he brought hope to New Vegas and showed me the way. Without him I would still be stuck getting food for the brother hood. I'm so happy for you buddy and I know your love will last through anything either universe can throw at you."

Rex hugged veronica and then said "Now that the speeches are out of the way, let's dance".

Four hours later…..

A slow song was playing and Rex was dancing with Tali and he looked around at all of his friends new and old. Jack and Veronica danced a few feet away; Shepard and Alyssa held each other and swayed to the music. Garrus and Cass sat at a table drinking special whiskey the both species could enjoy while Grunt talked with a super mutant called Beth. Kasumi was sitting with Thane and legion enjoying their conversation. Mordin was doing some strange dance and several people were joining in with him. Zaeed sat in the corner smiling while drinking vodka straight from the bottle. Lily stood in the corner muttering to herself while Boon kept a watchful eye over the preceding's. Arcade was talking to Julie Farkas and scratching Rex (The cyber dog) behind the ears. Ed-E was the music player and Raul was dancing with some woman from the big empty team. Rex looked at his friends and then at Tali, the love of his life, and said "I gotta say, in times like this I almost don't mind being born on the irradiated rock".

"Well you won't be here much longer, so get a good long look because you're coming with me no matter what happens" Tali said holding him tight.

Rex held his wife tight and for the first time in years cried a tear of happiness.

**So what did you guys think? Please review. **


	9. War never changes

**Sorry for the wait I've been super busy and I kind of forgot about this story for awhile, and so without further ado. **

Rex sat on top of the Flagship, the "Mojave Dream", looking down on all the people finishing the final inspections of the massive fleet before liftoff in one hour. Rex couldn't believe that ten years ago his greatest hope for his people was as a mere nation; soon his people would control an entire planet. Rex looked almost exactly like he did ten years ago thanks to Mordin and Arcade's research into improving the stimpack so it actually acts as an anti-aging agent as well as a healing, thanks to this most people of the wastes could expect to live a long happy life for the first time in generations. Mordin even speculated that with the right medicines the wastelanders could even hold a candle to the asari's life span.

"Rex, It's time to begin the pre-launch preparations please enter the ship" EDI said through his pip-boy.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute" Rex said before sliding down the hull to a small maintenance access panel. When he entered the craft he had to dodge the hundreds of people moving through the hallways, and almost ran into his wife.

"How are you today darling" Rex asked as he kissed her helmet.

"Keelah, the mass effect cores on ship #123 is giving of too much energy and I only have an hour to get those Boshtets to fix without blowing up half the ship" Tali said.

"Well I know you'll get the problem solved" Rex said as he made his way to the bridge.

Fifty minutes later the Normandy's crew excluding Tali had returned to their ship and EDI was now directing the that was guiding the ships pilots. Rex sat in his command chair in the Mojave dream looking at several holographic monitors displaying the status of the ship and its counterparts in the fleet.

"Rex we're ready to launch" Veronica said at her station to Rex's left.

"Alright open a line to all the other ships" Rex ordered.

After a few moments all of the other ships checked in and Rex began to speak

"My friends, my family, and my people; throughout our lives we have known great suffering and have made more sacrifices than we can count. Thanks to all of those sacrifices and hard choices we stand at the precipice of a new age of innovation, of hope. In a matter of hours we will enter a new universe that offers us a new home as well as a new future. Though we will have to fight an enemy like we've never seen we will forge our own path through their broken bodies and create a new life for us all"

And with that the fleet lifted of all two hundred ships lifting of the ground in procession. When the fleet passed the moon Rex opened a display and said "Okay troll time to open the bridge"

"Sir I would enjoy it if you did not compare me to the mythical goat eater" Troll answered

"Come on lighten up" Rex said with a smile.

"Opening Bridge"

The area directly in front of the fleet seemed to bend in to its self before giving way to a massive flash of light. When the light receded the massive event horizon of the bridge took stood looking wide enough to swallow the entire moon.

"All right let's move" Rex commanded.

With the Normandy in the lead the fleet began to move into the event horizon, each disappearing the moment they entered its confines. The Mojave Dream entered after the rest of the fleet crossed, just before Rex exited his universe forever he looked back at his home and for the last time he said goodbye to the Mojave.

When the Mojave dream crossed over into the Normandy's universe every ship in the fleet was in their proper positions and placements waiting for their flag ship to take point.

"Did everyone make it through okay" Rex asked.

"All ships are showing optimum power levels" Victoria answered.

"Good, time to head to earth" Shepard said over the radio.

"Okay Shepard, we'll head to the rendezvous point and await your word when you need us" Rex said as the Normandy headed through the mass effect relay.

Most of the Normandy's crew had jumped to other ships and were heading towards their race's respective territories to enlist their help against the reapers. The people of the wastes would head to a small uninhabited planet known for its rather large animals and dense vegetation to set up the beginnings of their new civilization. They would keep themselves mostly hidden to avoid the reapers gaze, when the time was right they would bring their fleet head to head against the reaper forces. Tali put her hand on Rex's shoulder and squeezed as the fleet entered the relay and approached their new home.

Three weeks later….. (Just after the meeting with the alliance council) Shepard and Anderson are running through the battlefield that is Vancouver.

"Damn it Shepard I thought we had more time" Anderson said shooting a husk.

"So did I; we have to get out of here" Shepard replied. As they made their way through the fray Shepard's Omni-tool picked up a fragmented signal:

"SHEPARD….. IT'S REX, IM ON THE NORMAND….Y WHEEERRRE ARE YOU"

"We need to get to a better radio" Shepard told Anderson.

"I saw a fighter go down not far from here it'll probably have a radio on it" Anderson exclaimed.

After fighting their way to the radio they managed to get a good connection:

"Shepard good to hear you man" Rex said.

"Rex where the hell is the fleet" Shepard asked "And do you have Hannah and Alyssa?"

"Too many fucking reapers, they seem to be amassing the bulk of their forces around earth and the sol system; it was too risky for me to risk the fleet going against them without a little help" Rex answered "And besides the reapers have begun attacking our settlement; were holding and even pulling of some counter attacks but we can't spread our full might while the reapers still show their ugly heads in my system. We picked Alyssa and Hannah up a few minutes ago there fine"

"How did you even get here" Shepard asked.

"I snuck into the alliance's dry docks a few days ago after I ditched a shuttle I talked a batarian out of" Rex answered.

"Can you pick us up?" Shepard asked.

"Joker's pulling us around but you're going to have hold out there for a few minutes" Rex answered.

"Shepard we've got trouble" Anderson said.

Several of the reapers soldiers were approaching, and more were being dropped in by harvesters. Shepard grabbed an assault rifle and began firing taking down several enemies at once. After what seemed like an eternity the Normandy swooped down and delivered a bomb strike directly above their enemies. When Shepard got aboard the Normandy he looked back to Anderson and said "Sir we have to get off world".

"Shepard you go, gather the other races while I hold the down the fort here" Anderson said.

"Sir we need your help" Shepard yelled.

"They need someone who knows what's happening down here" Anderson replied "You have to bring the other species here and help us take back earth"

Shepard nodded before Anderson turned back to help some soldiers to a shuttle. Shepard turned and saw Rex, James, and Ashley standing behind him and watching him.

"Rex how's my family" Shepard asked.

"Waiting for you in the Captains quarters" Rex answered "I can hold down the fort if you want to relax a little before we arrive"

"Arrive where?" Shepard questioned.

"Oh I thought you knew, Anderson contacted me yesterday and asked me to take you and an asari passenger named Liara T'Soni directly to the citadel" Rex answered.

"Liara's on board" Sheppard said confused.

"Yeh, I picked her up when I was refueling on mars, she had a little trouble with some Cerberus troops and she insisted that I take to the Normandy and you" Rex answered "She found something very interesting"

"Tell me when we get to the citadel, I need some sleep" Shepard said his head hurting.

When Shepard navigated his way through the retrofitted Normandy to the captains quarters where Alyssa and Hannah were waiting for him.

"DADDY" Hannah said as she flung herself into his arms "I wanted to shoot the reapers but mommy said we had to take a ride in auntie EDI".

"Well don't worry, uncle Rex will help us fight the reapers" Shepard said holding her tight.

After kissing Alyssa Shepard fell onto the bed asleep in an instant.

Rex and Tali were running the Normandy with the efficiency of a hive and with joker at the helm the Normandy was staying undetected by the reaper forces in the sol system. No one breathed easy until they were past the mass relay and headed towards the citadel. When they arrived in the system Shepard and Alyssa entered the CIC with Hannah at their heels.

"Shepard how was your nap" Rex asked.

"Good but we need to hurry the longer we wait the more of earth is lost" Shepard said.

"Alright, let me get you brought up to speed" Rex said "The reapers are hitting everyone hard including us. Most of the fleet is fending off the reapers on Phoenix so until we can alleviate the fighting there I can't get any help to earth or anywhere for that matter"

"I thought we designed the ships to fight reapers" Shepard said.

"We did, but it would seem that there several thousands of reapers that we didn't account for and they seem to be very interested in people from the wasteland, they've been abducting fighters right from space and doing Atom knows what to them."

"Have they landed on the surface of Phoenix yet" Shepard asked concerned for the fledgling settlement.

"We haven't even let the bastards see the surface of our moons yet let alone the actual planet" Rex said with a laugh "We can't move our ships without heavy damage as long as the reapers have their forces on the fringe".

"Then how did you two get out to come find me" Shepard questioned.

"Simple we used a larger version of the Mother ship Zeta teleportation tech we can teleport for several million miles in small craft" Rex explained.

"Amazing, could this be used against the reapers" Shepard asked.

"Hopefully, we've been thinking that we could use it to flank the reapers and break out of the box they put us in" Rex replied.

"How's that going" Shepard asked.

"Slow, we have to adapt the tech on a much larger scale which is very difficult" Rex said with a sigh.

"What did Liara find" Shepard asked.

"The plans for a massive device designed by the protheans, something that could destroy the reapers" Rex said.

"Really, what is it" Shepard questioned.

"We don't know yet, but it's incredibly simple in design yet massive in scale" Rex explained "I've been looking it over and it would seem that it could generate enough power to destroy the reapers or the galaxy".

"Were approaching the citadel" Joker said over the com.

"Alright, Rex come with me to the citadel" Shepard said "Where's Liara"

"Right here" Liara said as she exited the elevator.

"Liara it's god to see you" Shepard said hugging her.

"It's good to see you too" Liara said returning the hug "Rex filled me in on the particulars of your little vacation".

"Well regardless with what you found on mars and Rex's ships we will defiantly defeat the reapers" Shepard said.

As the Normandy made the final approach to the Citadel Rex, Shepard, and Liara prepared the data package and presentation for the council. Rex was in awe of the massive Space station he had never seen something so large.

"Pretty amazing isn't it" Tali said as she stood beside him on the observation deck.

"Yeh and I thought that our ships were big" Rex answered holding her hand.

"Rex, were beginning our final ascent please come to the docking section" EDI said.

"Alright" Rex said before hugging Tali and saying "I hope this works"

"It will and if it doesn't then their just Boshtets" Tali answered.

When Shepard, Rex, and Liara entered the citadel a group of soldiers was there to meet them.

"Commander Shepard you and your companions have been summoned to the council chambers" said the soldier in the lead.

As the soldiers led them through the docking platform and had them go through a scanner; Shepard and Liara went through the scanner fine, but when Rex entered the scanner which promptly went off.

"Sir your companion here seems to be irradiated with a massive amount of nuclear radiation" The lead soldier said.

"It's a pre-existing condition" Rex said with a laugh.

"Is he threat to the health of the people on the citadel" Liara asked.

"Um, no" The technician said.

"Well then let me pass" Rex said annoyed.

After they made it through the check point Shepard asked "Why are you irradiated".

"Well awhile back Mordin and I looked at the genes of most of the waste landers, turns out our genes can retain and use radiation to a degree" Rex answered.

"What do you mean use?" Shepard asked.

"Our cells seem to be able to absorb various types of radiation and use it to split more efficiently making us heal quicker and age more slowly" Rex explained.

"Fascinating" Shepard said.

When they entered the council chamber the delegates looked down on them form their place on the pedestal.

"Good evening Shepard, Doctor T'soni" the Asari councilor said "who are you?"

"Me, I'm Rex a human from another dimension" Rex said.

"This is no time to crack jokes; where are you from human" the Salarian councilor asked.

"He's a consultant from the terminus system that excels in tactical combat, he's been helping me prepare for the reapers" Shepard answered shooting Rex a dirty look.

"Regardless of who he is the real question is why you have gathered us here" the Turian councilor asked.

"Liara found something that could help us defeat the Reapers" Shepard said.

"I guess that's my queue, council members on mars I found something, a device that I believe can defeat the Reapers" Liara began showing the schematics on the holo screen "although we don't know what it is the Protheans seemed to think that it could end the reapers once and for all"

"What would it take to build it" the Salarian councilor asked.

"Massive amounts of resources and people from all of the races" Rex said.

"I thought you were a combat tactician" The Asari councilor asked.

"I dabble in ancient tech" Rex answered.

"Regardless, we have our own problems with the reapers" The Turian counselor said "we can't spare any of our resources let alone perfectly good techs"

"This meeting is adjourned, if you three have nothing left to say" the Asari councilor declared exiting with the other councilors except for Udina.

"Damn it" Udina yelled "those bastards refuse to help when we need it most; after everything you've done for them"

"Calm down Udina, they're just thinking about their own people" Shepard said trying to calm the old politician down.

"How can I calm down, when my home is being burnt down" Udina yelled storming off.

"Shepard can I have a word with you" the Turian Ambassador said from a doorway.

When the group walked through the doorway they found that the Turian Ambassador was standing before several screens depicting Turians fighting reaper forces.

"Shepard I can get you support from the Salarians and Turians" the Turian Ambassador said.

"What, How?" Shepard asked.

"We form a summit between the Turians, Salarians, and Krogan, but here's the catch you have to bring the Primarch, our leader, to the summit"

"That sounds easy; pick up a politician hardly challenging" Rex said as he watched the screens.

"Usually it would be but Palaven is under heavy attack from Reaper forces" The Ambassador said.

"Nothing is ever easy is it" Liara sighed.

"Trust me Shepard it's the only way to get the Turians on your side"

"Alright of to Palaven we go" Shepard said as they exited the room.


	10. Don't fear the Reaper

**SO how are you guys? I'm doing well; still kind of mad at bioware over the endings, but still love the rest of the game; Even though they stole my hopes of a happy ending with Tali and completely boned us all by not giving us a look at her face outside of a picture. If you can't tell I'm a Talimancer. This chapter introduces several new advancements made by the Wastelander/Normandy crew team. Now on to the story**

Tali looked at the screens in front of her with growing worry; the reapers had six capitol ship class reapers controlling a force of thirty processor and seventy troop transport reapers; As well as several hundred destroyer class reapers. The fleet, now closely guarding the perimeter of Phoenix, was holding their own against the reaper attack and taking out hundreds of destroyer class ships at a time while suffering very little damage. The problem was that the reapers kept brining in reinforcements before the fleet could move in on the capitol ships and forcing the ships to retreat back to their fortified positions.

Tali wearing the uniform of an admiral of Phoenix's fleet, a deep red and black skintight suit that looked a lot like her old suit; excluding one thing, the face mask and gloves. Rex had worked for years with Mordin and the Think Tank to develop a treatment that would restore the Quarian's ruined immune system, and they had succeeded. The process modified her Quarian DNA to produce powerful antibodies that eviscerated any harmful bacteria; making the immune system nigh impenetrable. Tali had been desperately trying to relay the info to her people but the reapers attacks have been disrupting all communications except for the quantum communicators Rex built that links Phoenix with Rex. Rex had last checked in three hours before saying he was heading to Palaven and then heading back with the help needed to break the siege. Tali hoped that he would come back soon for her sake, and thanks to the genetic alterations of the procedure, the new life forming inside her.

Rex sat in the Normandy's Med-Bay as Chakwas scanned him; as he had been felling searing pain all over his body.

"Interesting" Chakwas said as she finished the scan.

"What's interesting?" Rex asked.

"You seem to be developing natural eezo nodules throughout your nervous system" The seasoned doctor explained "You wouldn't know anything about that would you" Chakwas was against most of Rex's experiments because they always tended to be dangerous.

"Well, Mordin and I tried to develop biotic abilities in people without said abilities with no implants needed" Rex said.

"I thought you two were years away from anything usable" Shepard said as he walked into the room.

"Well we had a breakthrough and I just had to test it" Rex said as his entire body started to glow dark red "And it would seem it was a success".

The energy dissipated and Shepard asked "Feeling better?"

"Yes, Don't worry I'll get the hang of it" Rex said.

"Well get used to it sooner rather than later we land on Palaven in thirty minutes" Shepard said wondering not for the first time exactly how sane his friend was.

On Palaven's moon Rex, Shepard, James, and Liara (No Ashley because I don't like her) dropped down into a Turian camp that was being overrun by husks. Rex drew his plasma pistol and took down six while Shepard and the team mopped up the rest.

"We're here for the Primarch" Shepard told a Turian on the wall.

"You'll have to speak to General Corinthus at the main camp" the Turian told them as he fired at a group of husks. The group of husks thinned out but there were still at least twenty; Shepard and the others raised their weapons but Rex waved them down and said "I got this". Rex's body glowed red before a burst of energy shot out from his body ripping the Husks to shreds.

"Wow" James said.

"I call that the shredder ball" Rex said as his body stopped glowing.

"You've done that before?" Shepard asked.

"No, but everything sounds better with a name" Rex said.

As the group made their way to the main camp they couldn't help but notice Palaven burning in the sky.

"That looks familiar" Rex said frowning.

When they reached the main camp the sentry lowered the gate and approached the General's command center "Shepard I've been expecting you" the General said as he looked at several readouts of the battles.

"Really" Shepard asked.

"I told him you were coming" Garrus said as he walked out of a corner.

"Garrus, I was wondering where you went" Rex said after clapping the Turian on the back.

"The Turian military hired me as a reaper consultant; even with my help the reapers are hitting us hard" Garrus replied.

"Shepard, my communication has been cut off to high command and I can't restore contact until the com tower is repaired" The General said.

"I can fix it" Rex said.

"If you could it would be appreciated" The general said as he went back to his screens.

As they headed out of the camp towards the com-tower several of the Turians saluted Garrus. When they reached the com-tower Rex drew several tools from his pack and a mini-welding torch.

"This is going to take a minute; cover me" Rex said as he went to work repairing the circuits and removing bits of husks.

As Rex worked he thought about Tali and not for the first time wished he was with her; he missed her especially now that he was far from home on a very hostile planet. Before he left Phoenix Tali gave him a good luck charm; a piece of her bubble she occupied when she was a child that was merged with a fragment of the hull of the Normandy SR-1 and the Reya. She had told him that she made the charm shortly after the SR-1 was destroyed and believed that it contained the strength that ship gave her. It also contained a small holographic quantum communicator that connected Rex to her on Phoenix; the same one he had used three hours earlier to report the situation with the council; after several minutes of her using several Quarian curse words that Rex wasn't familiar with Tali finally calmed down and told him of the reaper threat just outside their system. Rex was angry; compared to the reapers all of his old enemies could barely hold a candle to them. If he didn't figure out a way to enhance the teleportation tech from the alien ship soon Phoenix would be no more. Rex had entrusted Mordin with that and he had hopefully made a breakthrough; Mordin hadn't been seen in at least a month after returning to his home world though and there had been no communications from him either. Rex's thoughts and work was interrupted by a husk running at him; Rex grabbed the welding torch and shoved it into the husks mouth before firing a bolt of biotic energy at it; flinging it across the cliff where it collided with several other husks before exploding.

_I could get used to this _Rex thought.

As the others took down husks left and right Shepard yelled "Are you done yet?"

"Almost I just need to re-activate the power core" He replied as the com tower began to hum. The group made their way back to the camp

When they got back to the camp the general was speaking to a holographic image of a Turian. As the group approached the general gestured for them to approach "Well I have good news and bad news".

"What's the bad news?" Shepard asked.

"The Primarch is dead"

"God dammit" Shepard said.

"The good news is I know who the new Primarch is; his name is general Victus" Corinthus explained his last known position was a few miles from here at a forward base".

"Thank you general" Shepard said before a screeching howl came from the east.

A Turian soldier came running towards them "General, a massive reaper offensive coming our way".

The team ran to a nearby wall where several hundred husks were storming it. The group fired into the horde taking out dozens at a time. Rex summoned up his biotic energy and thought of the things that angered him the most: Super mutants in dresses, war, blood, his friends in pain, and most of all when Grunt took the last Nuca-Cola, and fired a massive wave biotic energy at the horde. The husks were ripped to pieces and flung back several hundred feet while the wave continued shredding several boulders along the way; Rex smiled and said "Damn" before passing out.

Rex woke on his cot in the cargo bay feeling like he just sparred with grunt and Fawkes. He found a note pinned to his chest that read:

Come to the meeting room

When Rex got into the meeting room a Salarian, a Krogan, and a Turian were all standing around the table glaring at each other. Shepard walked into the room from the war room and waved Rex over.

"What happened on Palaven?" Rex asked.

"After you destroyed several hundred husks and passed out we sent you back to the ship and grabbed the Primarch" Shepard explained "Now we have to arrange an alliance between these three".

"Well, that should be easy" Rex said as he entered the room.


End file.
